Zajalium Kazr'Rarehl
Zajalium Kazr'Rarehl is a Dai'Behmian who defected from the assassin terrorism organization guild Malum Viperus, and currently works under the Elemian Federation as one of their most successful and highly prized spies, and is the student of Rizo'Qal. He is the Willestium and Voice of Tenerum, God of Darkness and Night. Appearance Personality Zajalium is a rather cold and seemingly emotionless man who isn't afraid to state his opinion and ideas, and is a person who should not be provoked. Intelligent, cunning, dark and deceitful, he enjoys playing with the minds of his victims, and holds no hesitation in killing those who are corrupted figures in society. Despite his dark, cruel nature of killing, he has shown a different, completely opposite side of himself, being charitable and kind towards the poor and to children. Although he may be cruel, Zajalium has shown himself to be kind and socially awkward, due to his past and the fact that he was severely isolated from the outside world. Deep down inside, Zajalium is actually afraid and anxious about what is around him, and is hesitant towards trusting other people. He has trouble dealing with positive emotions, since he only felt negative ones during his time as an assassin and the burdens caused by it. He is protective of his beloved ones, and will do anything to keep them safe. The one he is most fond and protective of is Lh'Xharyna Quiluxine. Background & History Magic & Abilities Sub-Abilities Black Magic Blood Magic With Blood Magic at his arsenal, Zajalium can use either his own blood or other people's blood for a wide variety of purposes in battle and situations. Depending on whatever emotion or thought he has currently, the blood around him will react depending on that mental process. However, Zajalium must also keep an eye on his own health, for if he uses too much blood from his body, he could fall into an anaemic coma, putting himself at a high risk of death due to low amounts of blood. Due to the risks of using this Magic, Rizo'Qal has ordered Zajalium to use this ability only as a last resort. Death Magic Death Magic (otherwise called Necromancy by Zajalium himself) is by far one of the most vile and dangerous Black Magic of all. This Magic allows Zajalium to resurrect and call the dead and undead to his will and every command, manipulate necrotic energies around him, or even kill any living subject/entity with just a single strike. As a side-effect and consequence of wielding this magic, the demon is haunted by nightmares and dark thoughts that will continue to do so until he fully masters the ability, due to having only 50% mastery of it. Zajalium is quite strong if he hasn't fallen into insanity yet. Soul Magic Soul Magic is one of the Lost Magical Arts, and is the most enigmatic and phenomenal of all magicks in the world. Zajalium can use this ability to communicate and interact with spirits both faraway and nearby, use energy from souls to wield in battle, and manipulate a being's soul if he wished to. Teneri Magic Trivia * Zajalium's name is a Dai'Belic name that means "Good Demon". It is also a variant of Zajiriokel, which is the name of a Dai'Behm who served under the first Dai'Behm King Baharuz as one of his 13 Vurkori Generals. Zajiriokel is also Zajalium's ancestor. * He bares a large scar that runs diagonally from his hip to his right shoulder on his back.